Power Rangers: Ultimate Squad
Power Rangers: Ultimate Squad is an American-Canadian crossover television series based on the Power Rangers franchise by Saban Brands/Entertainment. The series follows six cartoon characters becoming Power Rangers when they battling an interdimensional army while also try to get along with each other and balance being both college kids and superheroes at the same time. Synopsis An long time ago... there were an group of multi-colored heroes know as the Power Rangers has protected the planet Earth for years from aliens, robots, demons, and other kind of threats that threaten to destroy or conquer the planet. Now, an brand new legends has begun where six characters from the cartoon world who, accidentally, find themselves becoming an new generation of Power Rangers know as the Power Rangers: Ultimate Squad when they are forced to battle an group of interdimensional monsters know as Destructivenger Empire who seek to turn Earth into an their new home world by destroying all human life when they want to or not while also trying to get along with each other! As their battles with the Destrcutivenger Empire continues, they gain new members in Sonic the Hedgehog, who become the sixth ranger, the Gold Ultimate Squad Ranger and Lorcan Darcy, an former enemy who redeem himself as the Purple Ultimate Squad Ranger, getting both new zords and new powers in their arsenal, meeting allies in a mischief troublemaking interdimensional fanboy, a robot who seek to destroy the Destructivenger Empire for destroying his kind and conquering his home dimension, a immortal witch, a beautiful alien princess who has a mad crush on Randy, a mysterious hooded cloaked Power Ranger-like stranger know as the Voltor Ranger who help out the Rangers from times to times, Carrie White, an revived girl who was abused by students and her mother Margaret White, an abusive, mentally ill and unstable religious fanatic who join the Rangers as the Silver Ultimate Squad Ranger and encountering new fearsome enemies along the way while also still getting along with each other where they try to balance their lives as being normal college students while also being superheroes stopping the Destrcutivenger Empire from turning their world as their new home world! Characters Rangers Allies * Alpha 5 * Voltor Ultimate Squad Ranger * * * * Destructivenger Empire * Emperor Devastator *'Artemis' *'Brulk' *'General Immortal' *'Onslaught' * * * * Professor Darcy ''(Ep 10 to 17)'' * Psycho Rangers * Destructibrogs ''' Monsters * '''Jackal Wizard (Ep 2, ) * Kairok the Savage Samurai (Ep 3, ) '' * '''Mr. Sphinx' (Ep 4, ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters * Arsenal Transformation Items * Ultimate Morpher * Ectomorphicon Sword * Sliver Pistol Sidearms * Ultisabers * Ultiblasters Team Weapons & Team Blaster * Super Ultimate Squad Blaster ** Ultimate Squad Blaster *** Deer Grapple *** Dolphin Bowgun *** T-Rex Bazooka *** Grasshopper Duel Blasters *** Phoenix Sable *** Lynx Daggers ** Hedeghog Cannon * Ectomorphicon Cannon ** Bat Slicer ' ** '''Scorpian Daggers ' **'''Elephant Sword **'Bear Blaster' **'Wolf Bow' * Ultichanger Cannon *'Voltor Bazooka' **'Voltor Blade' **'Voltor Cannon' **'Voltor Shield' * * Vehicles * Ulticycles Zords Main Zords * Ultimate Squad Ultrazord ** Super Ultimate Squad Megazord *** Ultimate Squad Megazord **** Deer Zord **** Dolphin Zord **** T-Rex Zord **** Grasshopper Zord **** Phoenix Zord **** Lynx Zord *** Ultibio StrikeSquad Megazord **** Hedgehog Zord **** Griffon Zord **** Whale Zord *** Ectomorphicon Titan Megazord **** Bat Zord **** Scropion Zord **** Wolf Zord **** Bear Zord **** Elephant Zord *** Animal Titan Megazord **** Silver Lion Zord **** Wolf Zord **** Whale Zord **** Lynx Zord **** Scorpion Zord * Voltor Warrior Megazord ** Voltor Jet Zord ' ** '''Voltor Dump Zord ' ** 'Voltor Submarine Zord ' ** 'Voltor Racer Zord ' ** '''Voltor Helicopter Zord Alternate Combinations *'Ultibio Squad Megazord ' ** *'UltiVoltor Megazord ' ** *'Voltor StrikeWarrior Megazord ' ** *'Ectomorphicon Voltor Megazord' **''' *'''Ectomorphicon Squad Megazord ** *'Ectomorphicon Titan Ultrazord' **'''' ** ** ** Episodes ''See List of Power Rangers: Ultimate Squad Episodes Also See * Seiriki Sentai Heroranger - Ultimate Squad's Sentai counterpart.